Happy Ending
}} Roy's phantasm dream spirals into all the happy conclusions he could dream of. Cast * The Order of the Stick ** Roy Greenhilt (also as statue) ◀ ▶ ** Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ ** Elan ◀ ▶ ** Belkar Bitterleaf (also as statue) ◀ ▶ ** Durkon Thundershield ◀ ▶ ** Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * Mr. Scruffy (as statue) ◀ ▶ * Nale ◀ ▶ * Team Evil ** Xykon (as phylactery and statue) ◀ ▶ ** Redcloak (one-eyed) ◀ ▶ ** The Monster in the Darkness ◀ ▶ ** Jirix ◀ * Tarquin ◀ ▶ * Hinjo ◀ ▶ * Celia ◀ ▶ * Malack ◀ ▶ * O-Chul ◀ ▶ * Lien ◀ ▶ * Eugene Greenhilt (as angel) ◀ ▶ * Tsukiko ◀ * Ian Starshine ◀ ▶ * Ho Thanh ◀ * Banjo the Clown ◀ ▶ * Niu ◀ * Bozzok ◀ ▶ * Julia Greenhilt ◀ ▶ * Geoff ◀ ▶ * Hank ◀ ▶ * Eyepatched Resistance Leader ◀ * Resistance Leader with Top-knot ◀ * Banjo's Love Interest ▶ * A Wight * Seven Hobgoblins * A Triceratops Transcript (Transcriber's Note: This comic is arranged with the panels in a spiral. This transcript assumes the top left panel is Panel 1 and the remainder follow the spiral's order.) Roy takes Xykon's phylactery from the bound Redcloak. A non-vampire Durkon arrives with Malack. The Order of the Stick is riding on a flying carpet over a volcano. Roy throws Xykon's phylactery into the lava. Watched over by Tarquin, Elan and a reluctant Nale shake hands. The Azure City Resistance, led by the Order of the Stick, attack Tsukiko, one of her wights, and the hobgoblins. Roy waves to his father, who now has wings. A grave is set up, showing Belkar and Mr. Scruffy. Elan, Haley, and Durkon stand silently, while Roy and Vaarsuvius walk away. Under Haley's boot and bow, Bozzok returns control of the Thieves' Guild to Ian Starshine. Roy and Julia walk past a statue of Roy holding Xykon's skull. Julia glares up at it. Durkon and Vaarsuvius are working together to re-seal one of the Gates. Haley and Elan are making out in the foreground, while Roy and Celia stand together in the background. Haley is celebrating in a massive pile of coins, as Elan watches in the background. Elan introduces Banjo the Clown to a girl clown puppet. Roy and Durkon are drinking together. Elan is riding a Triceratops The Order of the Stick are awarded medals by Hinjo and Lien. O-Chul is having tea with the Monster in the Darkness, Elan, Roy and Durkon. Elan is holding a lollipop. The remaining panels are too small to be made out. D&D Context * In panel 5, V and Tsukiko can be seen in magical combat. Tsukiko is apparently casting a spell as V counterspells her magical attack, as evidenced by their magical energies cancelling in between them. Trivia * This strip has more named characters in it than any other strip in Order of the Stick. * This is the second strip to have no dialog whatsoever. The first was #313, Words Fail. * This is the first appearance of Banjo's Love Interest, the girl clown near the end of the spiral. * Ho Thanh died in #827. This is his final appearance in the comic. The stalwart paladin who was away on a diplomatic mission when Azure City fell, he rose to become the leader of the Azurite Resistance, for whom he gave his life. He appeared in twenty-four strips in total. He first appeared in #511. * Eyepatched Resistance Leader died in #827, and Resistance Leader with top-knot died in #826. This illusory appearance is their final appearance. They both first appeared in #533. * Tsukiko died in #830; like the others this is her final appearance. The Order of the Stick are not aware that she had died prior to them discovering the Draketooth Pyramid. Tsukiko, the necrophiliac Mystic Theurge who was undone by meddling with Redcloak's plans, appeared in twenty-nine comics overall. Her first appearance is #420. * Niu survived the destruction of the Azurite Resistance, but her current activities and whereabouts are unknown. She was last seen in a Sending informing Lord Hinjo of the fate of the resistance and Xykon's newfound mobility. This is her final appearance in the comics thus far. She appeared in nineteen comics overall, first appearing in #511. * This is the final appearance to date of Jirix, Prime Minister of Gobbotopia. Jirix has appeared in twenty-two strips, beginning with #459. Note that Jirix appears indistinguishable from other Hobgoblin clerics while battling the Sapphire Guard, nevertheless Rich Burlew has indicated that he intended this cleric the same as the one later known as Jirix. External Links * 887}} View the comic * 283308}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Counterspell Category:Girard's Gate Destroyed